friends_and_alliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules 1. Undefined Circumstances :The Bureaucrat reserves the right to add temporary rules or take action in a situation not covered by the Friend's And Allies Wiki Chat Policy. When doing so, the action taken must always be explainable, should the Founder investigate the situation. 2. Age Requirement :Only users of ages 13 and above may enter chat. Although we do not have any function to determine a user's age, any user determined to be under 13 will be banned until they reach 13 years of age. 3. Harassment :The direct targeting of an individual user on the basis of their race, gender, religion, interests, sociological factors (spelling, grammar, intellect), psychological state (mental illnesses) or physical appearance. :This covers the threats of violence, legal actions and the use of media to harass the individual. The act of getting users to gang-up on or mob the harassed individual is also prohibited. :"Teasing" a user is perfectly fine, as long as the user being teased does not get negative emotions from the teasing or asks the user to stop. :Abusing a user's ping phrases also falls within these boundaries. Ping phrases are usually meant and intended for giving the user an audio and text notification on the Chat. Spamming this will continuously generate the audio for the user for each "ping phrase" said, and CAN constitute harassment if the users asks for an end to it, and said request is not followed. 4. Civil Behavior :All users are expected to keep a civil manner when talking. Do not say anything that may offend a user, and keep profane wording to a bare minimum. If a user shows exceptional profanity or disrespect, report it to a Chat Moderator immediately to deal with the situation. :All users must show respect to one another and especially towards the more noticeable members of the community. This includes users of high rank and those of high edit counts or experience. 5. Chat Disturbances :Chat Moderators are given the right to immediately take action if he/she sees user(s) to be excessively spamming, trolling or flaming. This includes. but is not limited to, flooding the chat with random external links, the over-use of caps-lock, posting long walls of text, toggling the AFK chat hack, or the repeat spamming of a certain phrase. A warning will be given after 2 times the use of caps-lock. 6. Sexual Content :No explicit sexual content is to be linked on the public chat, including images and sites. This also involves erotic pictures, like licking, touching private parts, and other. Any violation of this rule may lead to immediate banning without warning. Sending users links to pornographic material via PM is accepted as long as the user agrees to it. Conversations which may contain sexual content is allowed under keen observation. If any one user protests to stop, the conversation must be disbanded or sent to PMs. 7. Links :Linking to certain types of content is prohibited in the public chat. This prohibited content includes, but is not limited to: excessive gore and violence, "shock" or "screamer" sites, illegal content, and malware. Users are asked to avoid using link shorteners such as bit.ly when possible, as they hide the actual destination of the link. However, certain links do require shortening, as they would be excessively long otherwise. If a user you do not trust posts a link you are unsure of, it may be wise to avoid clicking it. If you are linking an image from Google, click "View Image" to link to the image itself, rather than a long Google link. 8. Chat Games :Chat Games are fun way to past the time. Such games include "Hit the person above you" or "say the first word that pops into your head after reading the previous word". These games are usually allowed, however, if the activity becomes out of hand, Moderators may cease the game. :Roleplaying is also perfectly acceptable, as long the content is not overly disruptive, sexual, or otherwise disturbing. Any roleplay that may violate these rules or disrupt chat will asked to be taken to PM immediately, otherwise it will not be permitted to continue. Roleplaying as characters from the RWBY Universe is currently prohibited until further notice. 9. Chat Topics :Conversations discussing religion, politics, gender, sexuality, or race must be kept in order by a Chat Moderator. If for any reason the conversation may get out of hand or get emotional, the Chat Moderator may cease the conversation at once. Continuing to converse or flame about the topic, subject, or discussion after being told to stop is prohibited. 10 Sockpuppeting :Any account found to be a "sockpuppet", such as (but not limited to) a second account being to avoid a ban or warning, shall be banned indefinitely from chat. Moderators are asked to report sockpuppet accounts and the user who created them to an administrator, so they can take any further action needed. :Keep in mind that any action or behavior prohibited by Wikia policies or Staff is also prohibited in the RWBY Wiki Chat.